<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Restraint by rainbowbean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981318">Restraint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean'>rainbowbean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmas 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Restraints, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:59:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#Kinkmas2020 Day 9. body worship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Prentiss/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmas 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Restraint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily Prentiss was many things, badass agent, fearless leader, loving girlfriend but the one thing she wasn’t was the one she strove hardest to be; infallible. She knew she was wrong sometimes, she was usually the first to admit it but she hated feeling like a failure like she hadn’t been effective in her role. If this had an effect on those she loved it made her spiral and more often than not she would try to run. You had changed that, for the first time she had something that made her stop, made her slow down. Your ability to reassure her and settle her again was unparalleled, you could see straight through the facade of strength that was so similar to her natural state that it fooled nearly everyone. So when she walked back in the door after a bad case this evening you knew straight away what she needed from you.</p><p> </p><p>Taking your outstretched hand she followed you up the stairs to her bathroom and sat as you drew her a bath, mixing in her favourite salts and lighting a few candles. She declined the offer of a glass of wine and when you went to leave her to her bath her plea for you to join her sounded so small and broken you could have cried. Shedding your own clothing’s for tying up your hair you slid into the hot water behind her and pulled her close. The water went cold twice before Emily really relaxed against you, the fingers you had intertwined and laid on her belly were undoubtedly very pruney but you weren’t going to move her just yet. Moving to add a little more hot water for the third time she stopped you and you instead climbed from the lukewarm bath and found the biggest softest towels on the shelf.</p><p> </p><p>Emily knew this routine well, you rarely varied it, the consistency seemed to bring her comfort so she waited for you to help her out of the bath and wrap the towel around her. There were a few choices that changed depending on what Em needed, the wine was one and where to go now was another. Drying the loose tendrils of hair that had escaped her messy up-do you offered her the second choice of the evening, her bed or your own. You rarely spent the night in your own room alone or with Em or Spence so going there meant specific things, on a night like tonight it meant she wanted to utilise the restraints you had set up that ran beneath your mattress. Getting her out of her own head required bondage, and she needed some escapism tonight. Still wrapped in your towels you followed her as she moved to her wardrobe and took out the soft leather cuffs that normally adorned your wrists and ankles and handed them to you, her dark eyes meeting yours for the first time since she got back. You could get lost in the pain contained there so you focused on being what she needed instead. Emily did this so well for you, now it was your turn.</p><p> </p><p>Your style of domination was soft, you used anticipation and worship of the person submitting to you to build the dynamic, a form of teasing that was so full of adoration and love it was difficult to argue against. Laying her in the middle of your queen size bed you fitted each of the four cuffs to her limbs gently but securely, before pulling the restraints from their respective corners and clipping them into place. You rarely got to see Emily like this and you took your time shedding your own towel and lighting candles around the room, watching the flickering light dance on her pale skin. Kneeling over her you captured her lips in a kiss that was equal parts loving and passionate before beginning your task, pressing your lips to the corners of her own, then to her jawline and down her neck. You had no idea how long it took, it didn’t matter, your whole world consisted of the woman before you and the way your lips worshipped every inch of her.</p><p> </p><p>You ghosted over her nipples, leaving them hard and evidently aching as a groan escaped Emily’s lips. The sound she let out when you did the same between her legs was closer to a moan, full of frustration and want. When you did finally put your hands and mouth where she wanted them it wasn’t for long, building her just enough to relax then pulling back, the cat and mouse game pulling her from her troubled mind and into the little bubble of adoration you had built. When she finally did climax it was with a shout and she collapsed back onto the bed, all tension gone from her. Releasing the cuffs and grabbing a bottle of water you wrapped her up snugly and held her as she drifted off into a doze. Carefully so as not to wake her you undid her messy bun and massaged her wrists and ankles, eventually climbing in beside her just as the sun was rising, illuminating her now peaceful features.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>